


fire alarms (and gaining you)

by soulpunksora (TMR)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, patrick is an angel, pete is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is a bit of a dick and has no regard for any sort of rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

Pete was so done with this day. Call him a stereotypical white girl all you want but he needed his Starbucks, and he needed it now. He sighed, eyes shifting to the only interesting thing about this class. A ginger boy, tiny and quiet, in the corner of the room.

People wouldn't pick Pete out as a guy to go for brains but this guy-- Patrick, he was pretty sure-- had a brain anyone would be attracted to. A fucking freshman in a senior math class. Pete had only heard him talk once before, and it had been very quiet, but in that fairytale moment, Pete knew that he was meant to be this dude's knight in on-point eyeliner.

The combination of boredom and thinking about what type of rewards knights could ask for led him to an idea. An awful idea. A fucking wonderful, awful idea. He bit back a grin, raising his hand and pulling off a pretty good "I've gotta piss" face.

The teacher called on him and looked to be holding back an eye roll. "Yes Mister Wentz, you may go to the restroom. Grab the pass and sign out," and with an added glare, "Hurry and come right back." Pete smiled what he'd always assumed to be his most charming smile, to which he gained another eyeroll. He almost skipped as he grabbed the pass.

He dicked around in the hallway for about two minutes, coming up with marriage proposals, before setting his brilliant plan into motion. He looked around, knowing there were no cameras on this hallway (he wouldn't have given a shit if there were anyway), before walking casually over to the fire alarm and pulling. He walked swiftly away, laughing like an ass as grateful students poured out of classroom doors toward the exits.

* * *

 

 

They'd had fire drills before, meaning Pete knew the exact position his class would be in. He found them quickly, recieving a supicious glare from the teacher as he handed the bathroom pass over. He shrugged, heading toward his mister in distress.

Patrick wasn't really distressed. He had plopped into the soft grass with a book. The sunlight shone off his hair and Pete thought that maybe he was an actual angel or some shit. He blinked, forgetting the thought as he sat beside the tiny freshman.

Patrick froze for a moment, before looking up at Pete. "If you're here to like take my lunch money or whatever the hell bullies do anymore, my wallet is in my bag and probably going to get burnt. You'll just have to beat me up or something."

Pete laughed. "Relax. Just wanted someone to talk to who wasn't a smartass." he said, turning on the charm.

Patrick tinged a bit pink. "Oh- Okay... I guess there are some jerks in this class..." he said, eyes on the ground. He pulled up a few blades of grass.

Pete nodded, "Yeah... Think they're better than everyone. Either that or they smell like cigarettes." He laughed again.

Patrick looked up again, "But... Not to be rude... You smell like cigarettes."

Pete blinked at the bluntness before laughing louder than ever. "Guess I might as well smell like them..."

Patrick went back to pulling grass before stopping suddenly. "Pete-- that's your name right?" he checked before continuing, smiling at Pete's nod, "You've got a ladybug on your hand."

Pete looked down and confirmed it, about to flick it off before, "Hey-- no! Don't hurt him..." Pete felt warm fingers against his hand, scooping the ladybug up. He melted a bit on the inside.

Patrick put the bug down softly, smiling as it crawled away and-- who the fuck was this kid and what was he doing in this shithole? Pete looked at him for a moment before ripping a small corner off Patrick's makeshift bookmark and pulling a pen from his hoodie.

"Please like-- Please call me..." he said as they all got up to go back to the hell that was class.

Patrick blushed, unable to help it as he stored the number in his pocket.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. ii

Pete flipped his phone over in his hand again, glancing at the screen. He had his ringer on, but that didn't stop him from checking for a call every two seconds. And okay- **maybe** he was a bit desperate, but he really liked this kid. The little guy was an angel, something Pete had dreamed about his whole life really, and Pete wasn't about to let this go so easily (even though it was a bit creepy of his to ~~stalk~~ _**look after**  _a fifteen year old).

 

Finally, he heard his phone go off. He didn't so much jump for joy as bounce up and down on his bed. He trained his voice into something that didn't sound like he'd been waiting for a call. "Hey, who's this?"

 

He heard shifting on the other side. More promising than silence, at least.

 

"Oh um- Hi? It's Patrick? From math?" Patrick said it like a question and Pete refused to admit how adorable that was.

 

"Oh! Hi 'Trick! What's up?" he said, containing himself like the cool playboy soccer player he was. Another shift.

 

"Just um- Just finished my homework..." It went quiet for a moment and Pete couldn't help himself.

 

"You're so god damned cute. Like honestly, what the fuck?" he asked, still a bit confused about how Patrick could exist in such a cruel world.

 

"I um- What?" Pete could practically hear him blushing. He rolled his eyes.

 

"Dude, you're totally adorable. This is so creepy but like... I've watched you during class and you're probably the cutest person to ever exist."

 

Quiet for another moment until, "You're right."

 

Pete raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

 

"That is pretty creepy."

 

Pete laughed so hard he thought he was going to lose a lung.

 

"Wait-" Patrick said quietly, from the other end of the line, "Oh my God... This is a joke isn't it? I've- I've seen teen movies. I know what happens when the jock talks to the unpopular kid and I would not appreciate ending up-"

 

"Hey, whoa-" Pete interrupted before Patrick could continue his film-fueled rant. "You've been stuck in the last generation for too long. Calm down. I- I actually think you're like- Amazing? Awesome? Whatever the best word you can think of right now is. Like seriously, trust me on this dude."

 

"You- you mean it? Like, actually? You're not going to like- push me in a pool or dump pig's blood on my head or something?"

 

Pete laughed again. "Duh. Like I said before, pretty much the cutest person ever. And like, please don't get offended when I say this but like- You're kinda beautiful, dude. Like God damn."

 

Patrick was quiet and Pete knew he'd probably gone too far. He cursed under his breath but before he could get out an apology, Patrick spoke again.

 

"I- I noticed you too. In class and stuff. You- You attract a lot of attention, Pete. Um- I- I think you're beautiful too in like- this _ **you**_ sort of way."

 

Pete's heart fluttered and he swore for a moment fireworks were going off. He grinned so widely his cheeks hurt.

 

"So then, Patrick Stumpalicious, would you like to get coffee with this beauty tomorrow? I have practice after school you could always stick around and watch and like- be my cheerleader."

 

"I um- yeah. I'd love to just- Please, never call me that again."

 

Pete's grin seemed to widen somehow.

 

"No problem, Pattycakes."

 

Patrick groaned.

 

"Don't worry, **Darling**. I'll be sure to keep all the boys off you."


End file.
